


Parental guidance

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elementary School, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Siblings, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A human AU where Janus is a single dad with two sons,an anxious 16 year old Virgil and a chaotic 8 year old RemusThe story has 3 main focuses1Janus going through challenging parenthood but still always tries to be a good parent ,stressful work but he still manages to do leisurely activities and developing romantic feelings that still make so sense to him2Virgil dealing with school which includes undone homework,bitchy student,crappy teachers while having to get a non-school end of the year project,anxiety and a strange younger brother.Life is becoming more difficult but he has Logan to help him through out it all3Remus being his usual chaotic self but as a young child so him doing things such as scaring adults with actions/words,going places/eating/doing things he probably shouldn't be and annoying the hell out of Virgil,nearly everything is done with his partner in crime Roman,who despite being opposites are a great duo
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Morning wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi,thanks for clicking on this fanfic  
> This is the intro to the story so it's mainly just an introduction to characters,the second chapter will go into the actual plot(and introduce Virgil)  
> From what l have planned this fanfic will be 22-25 chapters long(depending on if some chapters are too long or too short on their own).  
> I hope you enjoy

### Chapter 1:morning wake up call

BEEP BEEP BEEP"  


"Ugh fuck, already?" groaned Janus while he turned over to face plant into the comfort of this pillow.  


The sound merely continued as he attempted to block it out by covering his ears with the sides of his pillow. Although he had grown well accustomed to the daily disturbance of his dream that was an alarm clock, he still whole heartily resented it's high pitched screech.  


A screech that was like a nagging voice ordering him to leave this bed.

Ah yes how wonderful his bed is, the warmth cosiness it offered, the heavy duvet that blocked out cold and the softness of the sheets and yes the-  


"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  


Of course the beeping remained even with frustration boiling up inside of him due to failed attempts of blindly shutting off the alarm, which ended in him giving up and raising head to grab the clock in one swift motion. Confusion stuck while he gazed down at it when he realised the stupid thing wasn’t even on.  


After twisting his torso around(and muttered to himself about his common stiffness in the morning,)to look at the socket in the wall. It was now confirmed to him that the clock was simply plugged out and off not broken.  


"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  


Turning around he went back to looking at this clock that he had assumed was the cause of the sound.  


"What the-"he trailed off to try and fathom what was happening, with the beeping acting as a sound track for his thoughts.  


Reluctantly he got up to follow this irritating beeping but did not get far as he was lead back to where he started, the source was coming from his bed, more specifically under it.  


"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  


crouching down to get a better look of what was the cause of this occurrence ,this BEEP....ing became louder. It became apparent that what ever it was, he could not see it from his view so Janus proceeded lay flat on the ground and peered underneath.  


His eyes wandered around the mess of shoes and boxes(he made a mental note to tidy them up...eventually,)before being met with another pair of eyes staring back at his, eager emerald eyes, to be exact.  


"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  


An explosion of emotions hit Janus all too soon. First fear, relief, confusion, anger then finally donewiththismotherfuckingbs(trademark).  


"Hello Remus” he spoke.  


At last the noise stopped to reply with a causal"hiya dad”.  


A scrawny 8 year old with messy dark brown hair smiled at him with a tooth gapped grin.  


"Care to um...explain what exactly you are doing?" questioned Janus.  


"YAH SURE, uhhhhhh breathing? Um YAH! I'm breathing right now! Wait…am l?" self questioned Remus followed by him exaggeratly inhaling and exhaling.  


"YEP,I think so! But well if l was in the sea l wouldn’ be! I think…cause like salty water filled with fish pee and pollution and sea dirt-which wouldn’t taste nice at all or maybe it does-Where was l? Oh ya, would pour into me and blow me up like a balloon and then l'll DIE, l think, huh....not fully sure though, that's how science works right? OH I could do a mini test using the bath! in the name of science! YAH, all l have to do is-  


"Not what l was referring to and please refrain from drowning yourself in the bath and to be fully clear anywhere at all.Do.not.drown.yourself." interrupted Janus fully use to the way Remus thought and spoke thanks to 3 years of raising and taking care of him which made for a very...interesting experience.  


"But what about-"  


"Do not use Roman as a test subject instead of you, or anyone else" answered Janus before Remus finished his question.  


With a defeated look of a pout on his face,Remus made a whining sound.  


"I would highly appreciate if you would remove yourself from under here so we can talk in a more....normal way” softly spoke Janus who then got up and sat on the bed, waiting for his strange son to emerge from beneath it.  


"KAY!" shouted Remus, who then began to start squirming around to get out of the space he managed to squeeze himself into.  


He crawled out and then began to endlessly jump up and down in his PJs, a two piece consisting of black shorts and a long sleeve shirt, both threaded with green, the shirt had a crossed eyed green octopus to match the treading.This particular outfit was a favourite of the young boy, he wore it even when it was not bed time.His words being "octopuses are a must for an ever day outfit, 'specially cross eyed ones!".  


Janus grinded his palms against his eyes trying to process the situation occurring then dropped his hands to lap and looked up at the boy in front of him.  


“So, what exactly brought you to plug out my alarm clock, get under my bed and start “beeping" at god knows what time?” finally he questioned. He watched at the kid's face light up ,it was almost enough to make Janus smile but he stopped himself from doing so.  


“OH OH, l know the answer! Kay so l was in my bed sleeping and l was having this really really really cool dream where dogs where humans, so they were doing human stuff like wearing suits in offices, going to schools, restaurants, acting on TV, doing sports-  


Oh, that actually sounded quite nice, it came as a surprise to Janus. So far this dream was quite normal, well as normal as dreams can get. Of course Remus was not incapable of being…less like his usual(unusual to others) self, it was just a rare occurrence. Honestly it sounded like quite a nice dream-  


“and other human stuff-OH and humans were dogs! So people were all naked and doing dog stuff like eating from bowls on the ground, sniffing each other’s butts and-“  


“terribly sorry to cut you off but could you speed things up?”  


“Ok ,so overall the dream was pretty funny! It was super great, l wanted to share it with Virgil! l went into his bedroom and poked his face until he woke up but he was upset and told me”  


He cleared his throat and continued in a low mimicking voice “4am isn't a normal time to talk to people at all ,let alone gross dreams".  


After coughing again he went back to his standard voice “l don’t know what his deal is, he was way too moody so then l went to your bedroom to tell you about it. So l stood over your bed waiting for you to wake up to go to the bathroom to surprise you but l got bored after half an hour so l came up with the idea to replace your alarm clock to get you waking up faster.”  


“For now l’m going ignore that first part with Virgil, and the totally not creepy part,4am?!what time is it now?!”  


“half past 4am to almost 5am".  


A moment was spent with a quick pause for Janus' brain that was taking in this new info. It was far too earlier in the morning to deal with this normally. His mind was drunk of lack of sleep, the urge to pass out was both strong and tempting but he managed to give of the impression of being full functional and awake.  


“Well then, l certainly think it’s time for you to go back to bed and please next time just wait till morning to tell me about a dream".  


“Aw but l'm hungry" protested the young one who had a sour looking appearing on his face.  


“oh of course you are" his voice was laced with dread.

”alright, l’ll make you something small to eat but you have to go back to bed right after, now go in to the kitchen and wait there for me" he gave a stern look to Remus to show some sign of strictness despite him getting away with a lot already.  


“kay!”.  


Less then a minute later, Janus couldn’t help sighing deeply as he watched at the boy quite literally waddle out of the room and down the hallway.  


Now alone, Janus wandered into his bathroom. Freezing water splashed his face causing him to fully awaken, he grabbed a fluffy towel near and dried up. Grabbing a comb from a cabinet under his sink he look into the big rectangular mirror in front of him. Yep, same reflection as always.  


Same face with wavy dirty brown hair(although he hated the name for it),slender nose & lips, hazel eyes that had a golden ring circling his pupil then sprouting off into the rest of his eye colour and most notably a birthmark covering the left side of his face, it was simply slightly darker skin covering part of his forehead and cheek but it was still very much noticeable. Looking at his face could bring back memories to him of his younger years of covering it up with concealer(a real blessing not just for girls,)due to bullying. It was only when entering college the insecurity attached with his mark left him over time, till today when he feels no need to cover it at all.

Around five minutes later after finishing a shortened mini morning routine he grabbed his water to take a long swing of it before heading out into the kitchen to make a…specialised version of Cheerios at 4:30 am for a (surprisingly patient) kid.  


A three and a half hour head start for the a Sunday morning, how lovely.


	2. Rise and shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo person.
> 
> Ok wow l had planned to get this done on the 8th cause l want to post weekly but l guess it's better late then never.
> 
> Holy heck was is this chapter long compared to the first.
> 
> Quick summary, Virgil wakes up and goes to a place he'd rather not be at and gets another reason to want to leave.
> 
> I'm still getting use to using the font things on archive of our own so l hope it turned out ok.

### Chapter 2:Rise and shine

Light shone through the spider patterned curtains, dimly illuminating the bed room. Walls were covered by an assortment of items. Ripped pages of fashion magazines annual Halloween editions, band posters and aesthetic black and white photos taken in the modern day.

In the corner of this room was a bed with Virgil laying upon it, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.  
Virgil, a pale skinny teen who is too short for his age with faded bluey grey eyes that almost looked violet complimented with dyed purple hair and an under cut. Also known as an anxious shit who is obsessed with all things “creepy”(evidenced by his shelves of horror books and movies, along with the rest of his room),hypocritical, right?

He had woken up roughly 2 hours ago-well actually he was unexpectedly woken MUCH earlier this morning, thanks to a certain someone.

While checking notifications on the top of his screen, he noticed the time “11:12”. At this stage his mouth was parched with no water left to quench it, muscles had gone cramped from lack of movement and his head felt as if his brain cells were slowly drilling their way out of this head. Yeah, maybe it was time to get up now.

Satisfied with the good 180 minutes of adventuring through the online world and his body about to fail on him, he sat up. Big mistake, his head went light and dizzy from the sudden movement. This caused Virgil to dropped his phone and clenched his skull. Ignoring the new pain added, he stood up and walked over to his door.

Changing clothes can wait, right now he needed coffee, food and aspirin to stop everything hurting.  
The teen trudged down the hallway and down the stairs, past large photos of his family, some old and others recent memories preserved in images and hung up around the house.

As he neared the kitchen he could see it was in use. Remus was sat at the counter top eating a meal of Cheerios with hot dogs chopped up into it. Janus was across from him simply eating an apple.

“Oh good morning Virgil, glad to see you could make it, ” greeted Janus as he watched him enter.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment and immediately headed for the filtered water tap and grabbed a glass from the cabinet over him then jugged down the liquid. No longer suffering from thirst, hungry was next to be dealt with so he took out some milk from the fridge, the carton was surprisingly light-oh its empty. For fuck sake, why would- no WHO would…

He turned to face his younger brother still stuffing his mouth with a weird cereal combo. Of course, Virgil gave him a death glare, not that he was paying any attention.

A moment passed of Virgil standing there waiting for Remus to notice. After realising this was pointless he made a fake coughing noises to indicate he was there. Finally the younger one look up at him.

“What? You got a cough or somethin’?” Virgil scoffed at this. Half from amusement of the obliviousness and half from frustration.

“Uh no, l want to ask you about this" He shook the empty container in his hand and tilted his head towards it.

‘Um ,that’s milk, l thought you would know what it is" a concerned look covered Remus' face, Virgil couldn’t tell if it was mocking or genuine. Knowing Remus, it could be either one.

“No! I want to know why you put it back in the fridge when there's none left! And why do you use a ridiculous amount of it for that horror of a cereal mix?” He looked down at Remus' bowl with disgust as he spoke.

“To answer your first question, cause l wanna so l do and to your second question, same answer. Besides this is my second breakfast, Dad made me the first one ages ago and l made this one, so ya l used up a lot of milk”.

“I swear if you-"

“Virgil, relax , it’s just milk and we're going shopping today anyway, we’ll get milk there. You can eat some toast today instead" interrupted Janus as he got up to throw away the apple core he now had.

“Fine…”

Alright, maybe it is a dumb thing to get mad over, he can get toast instead, bread, butter and maybe jam? Yeah, raspberry from the fridge. Janus did say they’ll go shopping and-wait .

“Wait, what do you mean “we”?” questioned Virgil.

“ “we" as in we are all going" Virgil felt betrayed as this words were spoken.

“What! No, l’m not going” He watched as Janus groaned at his attempt at protest.

“sadly you do not have a choice in the matter, some fresh air and sunlight never did anyone harm and you clearly need both".

“what about vampires!? And l'm done now so can l go watch TV?".

Both of them turned to look at the youngest.

“Vampires aren’t people or real and Virgil isn’t a vampire" Answered Janus, but they could both tell that the kid wasn't finished with this idea.

“As far as we know...he is super pale, doesn’t like the sun, from what l can tell has clearly never seen himself in a mirror-

“Hey!-

“Remus you can’t say-

“And he reacts badly to garlic!” ignoring both of them he continued.

“Excuse you but anyone would react badly to you breathing on them and l quote you asking “do you like the smell of my mouth after garlic bread?”” Virgil loosely crosses his arms as he look at his brother who was about to defend this idea but before he could, Janus interjected.

“Remus that’s enough, ask to leave properly then go put your bowl in the sink and then you can go watch TV”.

“Can l pleaseeeee go watch TV after l put away my bowl?”

“That’s better, yes you may".

“Thanks!”

Quickly the boy did as he was told then scurried off into the sitting room, nearly tripping as he did so.

“What!?so you’re just going to let him go after calling me a monster?”

“Oh, l'm sorry,l didn’t realise that being called a vampire by an 8 year old is so offensive that an apology is needed badly.” He gave an obviously fake look of sympathy.

Now feeling silly after hearing that remark, Virgil couldn’t help but cringe at himself. But the sarcasm was harsh in his opinion!...eh ok fine, maybe it wasn't and he was just acting like a whiny kid.

“Alright, l get the point, but back to the main thing, l'm not going.”

“Yes you are”.

“No l'm not”.

*Time skip of one hour brought to by Cheerios, #notsponsoredbutlwishthatcouldhappen*

They ended up at the supermarket, walking through sections. Thanks to the an unsettling long staring look Janus gave which made him want the earth to swallow him alive, he silently ate then willing got into the car and now here he is.

The supermarket, land of slippery floors, individuals who Virgil was sure are going through a mid life crisis, shitty rip-off products, blood freezing frozen sections and of course depressed underpaid workers who are too busy and tired have a question asked(,at least that’s what Virgil told himself to chicken out on asking where an item is on several occasions).

Robotically he dropped different products into the cart when told while taking out random items Remus tried to sneak in. Same old repetitive routine. This time it was add kitchen foil then take out a hammer, add shampoo then take out a cactus, add ketchup then take out long pink fake nails and so on.

They had stopped at the frozen section for a while now.

“Just pick one, they're all the same flavour” sighed Janus.

“I can't! I need to decide if l want mint ice cream in one big tub, many small ones on a sticks or in mini plastic cups!” responded Remus as he kept staring into the freezer.

Virgil took this opportunity to zone out, they had been standing here waiting for Remus to make up his god damn mind for far too long.

“don't you need supplies for your project?” startled he snapped out of his day dream to looked over to make sure he was being spoken too.

“Uh yeah l do".

“It looks like it’s going to have to wait a while for Remus to make up his mind, you’re welcome to go get anything you need now, we'll still be here”.

“The craft store has more and better stuff l need”.  
“Okay you can stay waiting here if that’s what you prefer”.

*Five minutes later of Remus still choosing an ice cream*

“Alrighty, I've narrowed it down now. Either l get a pack of 3 large mint ice creams on a stick or 6 small mint ice creams on a stick. I could eat one each day for 6 days if l choose the second option but they'll be so small l might as well eat 2 a day which would be the same as-

“On second thoughts, l'll go” Virgil didn’t think he could stick another minute of hearing his brother reason with himself about ice cream packaging.  
As he walked down the aisles he couldn't help feel awfully bored.

Why is the supermarket experience so fucking boring? He could be doing so many things if he was at home now like eating, drawing, going online, watching TV and uh...ok maybe not so many, nevertheless still plenty more enjoyable.

Eventually after passing cooking utensils, power tools, house plants, cleaning appliances he had made his way to textile items. Sure, they were all cheap as hell meaning the equipment was easily breakable and the fabrics were bad quality but it still felt like entering home for the teen.

Luckily all he needed was fabric and it didn’t have to be the most good looking since it would be used for the inside of an outfit. Touching the different materials he could feel how rough or itchy they were making them unsuitable for a shirt or pants, one of them could be used to make the inside of the hat instead, yeah that could work. Before he could choose, something in the corner of his view caught his eye. Familiar faces to him, a group of teens from his school.

He froze.

All feeling washed away along with his facial expression, leaving him blank. Every single sound around him disorientated like static then faded away. All he could hear was his heart's drumming beats in his ear and the sound of his breath.  
His heart moved too fast, he felt it vibrating in his chest, quick strong pumps of blood rushing through his veins.

He had forgotten how to breath for a second but then caught up on it too fast, his breathing went wheezy and sharp similar to breathing in icy air on a winter's night but without the cold. Slowly but surely his neck began to burn with heat and it was as if he could fear each individual pore on his back open letting out hot sweat.

Eyes where still locked on the image before him. Everything else around the teens blurred out of focus. He was stuck, unmoving. He didn’t try moving, he wasn't thinking, he was just staring and letting the panic of his body take over all his senses.

Then came the thoughts.

Short echoing whispers they were at first.

**They are here, they cant be, why here?**

Same thoughts repeating like a tape stuck on a loop until they grew longer, changing to become more urgent. Additional thoughts invaded his mind, speaking over one another in his head.

**They are here right now, but why here? They shouldn't be here, l don't want them here! Do they know l’m here?**

With each over lapping thought growing louder, his breathing grew faster in sync with it. Then his breath stopped again, just for a short moment for the sudden realisation that had just struck him.

**Oh...Only one of them has to turn to see me.**

**It’s so easy to see me, so very easy, there's nothing in front of me, they could see me clear as day like how l can see them, they could easily see me, they could see me, they could see me, they could see me, they could see me, they will see me if even one of them turns around, they will see me if one turns around, they will see me, they'll know l'm here when they see me, when they’ll see me.**

His thoughts were shouting now, getting more agitated and anxious. The mental state of him only worsened his physical self. He was moving now, involuntarily though, his entire body slowly shook. Even though he was going through a hellish reaction, it wasn’t noticeable. To any costumer of the store passing by, he was just some teen staring at something in the distance.

**Why am still here?! Need to go, yes leave, leave now, go away, run, move, run, leave now, GO.**

Hastily he made his way back to the frozen section, he needed to get out of here, now. Walking through the store felt so different now. Every corner, person or display was just an obstacle delaying him.

*backtrack to a few minutes after Virgil left*

“kay, now l'm sure this is the one l want" said Remus.  
Glancing over at his wrist watch Janus muttered“it only took you 30 minutes to decide, what speedy choosing“.

“REMUS" Janus jerked his head by instinct when he heard the scream.

A 8 year old boy with olive skin and dark Auburn hair was sprinting down aisle towards them with someone trailing behind him. Wait is that-

“ROMAN?” he changed his view to the kid besides him who screamed back in response.

Janus watched as his own 8 year old went running towards the boy and proceed to tackle him to the ground. If Roman is here then where is-

The figure that was chasing after Roman caught up and attempting to form a sentence in between large inhales and exhales. It was an average height guy with caramel fluffy hair with freckles dusted on his cheeks like mini stars.

Patton.

“Roman….you can't….do that….you should…of slowed...down….ah give…me a second” he watched as the man began to steady his breath.

“Okay, l think l'm good now, oh! Janus!” the man's baby blue eyes behind his rounded glasses widened then narrowed with his grin.

“Wow l didn’t think it was actually you, Roman just told me he could see both of and went running. Ha glad it wasn't some strangers! Cause that would of been REAL awkward”

Before he could reply the two boys came charging back.

“Dad, Father, parental figure, Papa, Padre. May you please grant me the super wonderous permission to go to the playground with Remus and drive me there in the chariot?” Roman performed dramatic hand gestures as he spoke as if he was giving a speech.

“Uh sure kiddo! If Remus' Dad is okay with it”.

“Chariot...?” he questioned looking over to Patton with confusion.

“That’s what he calls the car now.” He answered back as if it was obvious.

“Ah...ok, well l suppose they can go, after l drop the shopping at home”.

The two boys rejoiced in their excitement by hopping up and down chanting “playground!”.

“We do have to wait for Virgil to return” he added.  
“Oh! Virgil's here?!l haven't seen him in ages. How is he?”

“You can ask him yourself, he's coming this way" he pointed put the teen running over towards them.

The purple haired teen look to be in a rush with his pace. As he neared his face was clearer to see, he looked...different. The way he ran looked less like he was running to them and more like he was...running away from something.

“Hey Virgil!” Patton gave a cheerful smile towards him but he wasn’t looking at him, at least not properly, his eyes kept wandering around.

“um hi" the reply was too fast, something was off.  
“Can we go now?” Virgil attempted to maintain eye contact with Janus but he kept looking around, like he was looking for something, but definitely not in a longing way it was in a cautious manner.

“Uh sure but uh you didn't get anything for your project-

“It’s fine, l told you the craft store has better stuff let’s go there, now” He replied quickly, his voice was frantic, almost shaking. Something was wrong, whatever it was would be helped with getting out of here.

“Why are you so eager to leave?”

“H-ha didn't l make it clear l really want to get home to start on the project? I have been preparing for awhile with my designs and plan made out so let's go.” Sure this was true but something was missing from his motivate.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Of course, can we leave?” Virgil clearly wasn't going to open up right now and Janus accepted this.

“Yes but l should let you know that Remus and l will be joining Patton and Roman in the park once we drop off the groceries, you can stay since l know you don't want to spend any longer then you have to from home".

“Thanks”.

*At the carpark before they are going to leave*  
Before getting into the car Janus touched Virgil's arm causing him to quickly turn around. A very short lasting look of fear quickly turned into relief, it a fast change that most people would have missed, Janus didn't. It only added to suspicions of something being wrong.

“l know you lied”.

“W-what?” There was a startled look in his eyes as he stuttered.

“About wanting to go home only because you want to start your project.”

“It’s not a lie, you know how excited l've been about it” Virgil gave a weak attempt at a smile, possibly for reassurance, if so it failed.

“Sigh, l didn’t say that’s a lie, it’s a lie to say that’s the only reason”.

He waited for a reply but was left with silence so he continued.

“You can tell me if anything happened, you know that right?”

“…I do”.

“I’m not going to force you to tell me, that will not do any good…just...just know that if you want to, you can talk to me about anything bothering you".

“Okay, can l go into the car now?”

After a nod of permission, Virgil jumped into the car. Although he was still very doubtful of the well being of his son, now wasn't the time to deal with it. Not until Virgil was ready to talk about it. Right now they needed to go to craft store, home and then the playground.

With Remus and Roman, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! AH l swear l will get to the analogical and moxicet parts...eventually infact a big reason l didn't write this chapter faster is because l wrote bits of later chapters with the ships.
> 
> After the next chapter with the playground(one of my favourites planned out) there will be either one or two chapters(seeing as how long this chapter is it could be two),mostly surrounding analogical.
> 
> Please inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors l have made.l edited several small mistakes in my first chapter after l posted it.Despite English being my first language l'm trash at it and my 3am brain isn't the greatest at spotting mistakes.
> 
> Also just to clarify l'm aware the canon Remus and Roman don't get along but this is a fanfic so fuck the canon for the sake of a chaotic duo
> 
> Damn this is a long end note,ok bye for now l, need sleep and again thank you so much for reading this chapter : )


	3. important note!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. long time no see huh? l'm gonna be deleting this account but first orphaning this fanfic. l'm also gonna be creating a new account with a fanfic under the same name as this one with the 2 chapters i've done so far and 2 new added chapters, soon cuz l still want to finish this fanfic.

this fanfic is moved to a new account soon. Go to the fanfic with the same name as this one but unorphaned, if you want to continue reading this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope l can update this soon  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
